The Darkness
by CodySimpson143
Summary: Raven is having strange things happening. Plus when she go into Nevermore she shes something that is not supposed to be there. How is Red X tied into all of this? Will Raven be able to throw out this darkness that covers her?


Authors Notes: I worked very hard on the grammar of this story. I will welcome people that could give me helpful tips on the grammar. Please Enjoy the story and don't bash it because you hate the plot. I tried not to make Raven OOC.

Raven pulled her hood father over her face. Here eyes darted nervously around the room.

"Ok, Raven chill." She told herself shoving her hood back from her face. "It was probably nothing." She started to float in the air again her legs crossed. Something in the darkness of her room darted. Raven fell to the floor with a thump. Her body was shaking. She looked around. Her black eyes probed the all to familiar darkness that was becoming less familiar at the moment.

"Beast Boy is that you?" Raven looked under her bed. She only saw the few books she kept under there and some shoes nothing more. She stood up and ran her hand through her shoulder length purple hair. She needed to get a grip. This was her room after all. Raven started to float again her legs crossed. She closed her eyes and chanted the same words she always had over and over:

"Azrath, Mienthos, Zenthos." in her minds eye the whole room looked different. Everything that was black was white and everything white was black. The colors were reversed. Her mind vision scanned the room. She floated back down to her bed and breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't see anything. She closed her eyes in relief and just then somebody softly called her name.

"Ravennnn?" It hissed. Raven's eyes jerked open. She clutched her chest and tried to still the pounding of her heart. That was it this was way to much. Raven grabbed a black circle shaped pillow and a blanket.

"Ravennnnn!" The name called out again. Raven turned her back to the noise and closed her eyes. She forced herself to take calm steps to the door and step out.

She got into the hall. Everything was fine the creepy feeling she harbored in her room quickly left her. Raven breathed another sigh of relief and crossed the hall to another door. She knocked on it.

The door slid back and showed Starfire wearing a matching pink outfit with little bows and hearts on them. Her hair was wrapped up in a big fluffy white towel and Raven could make out the scent of cotton candy and popcorn.

"Hey Starfire could I sleep over for the night?" Raven asked afraid her friend would slam the door in her face.

"Sure friend Raven!" Starfire's eyes almost seemed to turn into half circles as she grinned and stepped back to allow her friend in. Raven smiled back very briefly and walked into the way to pink room. She shuddered at the color and wished she could be back in her room. But the events of the last week flowed though her mind and she shuddered.

Raven's eye explored the room and saw Starfire's flat screen T.V. was on. Starfire had decorated the thing with little stick jewel flowers, butterflies, hearts etc. Now the screen showed a paused scene in the movie Beast and a Beast. Starfire was always a little naive. That is what Raven liked about her.

"Pick a spot dear friend. There may be room on the bed." Starfire motioned toward her huge circular shaped bed that was also a shade of pink. It had dozen of throws, pillows, and teddy bears on it that it even looked inviting and comfy to Raven. Still she shook her head.

"No thanks Starfire. I think I'll take the air here." Raven dropped her pillow and spread her blanket out on the floor. She placed her pillow where she wanted it then sat down on the blanket. The blanket lifted in the air glowing faintly from Raven's powers. This was one of her cooler tricks that Raven used a lot.

"Suit yourself Friend Raven. Want to Watch Beauty and the Beast with me?" Starfire asked plopping down on her bed and grabbing the remote. She dug one of her hands into a bowl full of popcorn and stuffed her mouth. Raven weighed the options. She didn't have many.

"Sure," Raven said crossing her legs.

Raven woke up as soon as the sun was peeking over the horizon. Starfire was asleep in her bed. She was mumbling about something. Raven decided not to disturb her. She folded her blanket nicely and placed it in a corner with her pillow to be put away later. She needed some air from this suffocating room.

Raven floated up the short flight of stair to the roof. The sun had risen a little hire and it warmed her pale skin to a rosy glow. Raven rubbed her arms and pulled her cape off. Yesterday she had placed on a short sleeved leotard instead of her usual long sleeved one. It felt very good to feel the sun on her bare arms. Raven closed her eyes and the sun glowed down on her face. She crossed her arms and enjoyed the few precious minutes in the sun.

Then her eyes popped open. She had a look on her face that could be taken she was thinking about something. Then she flew off into the air.

Raven flew high in the air heading toward Jump City. Her eyes scanned the streets until she alighted on one in a narrow simi-dark alley. It was dark for a few moments as Raven looked around. The bird she was named after, the Raven, sat on the concrete ground pecking for something. Raven walked by it and stopped.

"So you know?" The voice said out of the darkness of the alley.

"Why didn't you tell us? Me?" Raven said back. Out the darkness stepped the villain Red X. Raven usually wouldn't consort or talk with any villain of Jump City. However, she needed to.

"And why would I tell you? Let alone the rest of the Titians. You loathe me remember?" Red X tucked his hands behind his back and circled Raven. He smirked at her as Raven's eyes narrowed to tiny slits as she observed him.

"Well what is done is done." He said standing up to his full height and scratching his chin. "We can't go back and change the past now can we? But we can change the future. I'd be willing to help you. But I ask for a payment."

"Like what?" Raven countered back.

"Read me and find out." Red X smirked again. He seemed to be loving every minute of this.

Raven closed her eyes for a brief moment then they snapped open.

"You wouldn't dare." She gasped.

"Oh yes, I would dare." Red X Grinned.

"Give me time to think about it." Raven said turning her back on Red X.

"Oh Raven You'll need this." Red X tossed a dark colored stone in Raven's hands. She caught it effortlessly.

"Yeah thanks." She muttered and flew off into the sunrise.

Raven was standing in front of her dresser. She was holding a sliver plated mirror in her hands. Something was wrong. Very wrong. She needed to go to Nevermore and see what was going on. She closed her eyes and concentrated on the mirror for a few seconds before it sucked her in.

When she opened her eyes she was in Nevermore where her Emotions were kept yes, but the place was in ruins. The nice green grass and the tall trees that had been here looked like they had been scorched and burned. The nice little wooden benches Raven had place here were broken. Everything was in ruins.

"Hello?" Raven called out hoping one of her bubbly emotions would hear her. Or maybe one of her angry ones too.

From behind a scorched tree peeked out a face. It looked exactly like Raven accept it seemed scared.

"Raven you shouldn't be here." It said in a shaky voice as it tiptoed over ot her. "Get out get away. Don't come back. Go, go, go!"

"Whoa, wait." Raven gripped the twin by her upper arms. "What happened here."

"No time now get out Raven Go!" The girl shoved Raven away.

"Hey I ne-"

"GET OUT NOW!" the girl yelled. Then there came a loud piercing shriek. "Oh, crap it heard us. Raven Get out now." Out of the ink black sky came a reptile like creature with wings. IT wasn't a dragon because it had devil horns on it head and the end of its tail was shaped like a fork.

The mouth looked like it had been ripped open from a knife and the blood red eye bulged out. IT shot a fog of Black smoke at Raven. She ducked as her twin ran away.

The gigiant creature tried to clutch at Raven with its huge talons that were crusted with dried blood. Raven rolled away from its grasp. She picked up a burned tree and flung it at the creature. The creature side swooped it and came after Raven again. Charging with its huge claws. Raven tried to slow its decent upon her with her powers but it still slammed her.

Raven with Flying from her mirror. She flew back and slammed through the wall into the room next to her. Beast Boy jumped from where he was playing in his Nintendo.

"Raven what the!" He looked at the huge gaping whole in the wall to Raven who lay almost unconscious on the floor.


End file.
